Leah the Vampire Slayer
by Brooke Redbird-Black
Summary: You see it all started when Sam broke up with me. I felt weird. I was stronger, faster, and I had this..itch that would never go away. It wasn't until the stuffy Watcher I met explained it to me. "In every generation there a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." My thought was 'Isn't this going to be fun?
1. Prologue:Called

Prologue: Called

It was the day after Sam and I broke up, and I was tired of my parents fighting, so it really wasn't a good day. I was still in the dress I wore at the end of the year party (blue, spaghetti straps, v-cut, knee length, bunched up flowers, left side) and, I'm pretty sure that I had mascara lines running down my face.

Seth was at school, and Mom and Dad were at work. I was home alone when I answered the door. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting I can promise you that. I anticipated it to be Emily or Sam, coming by to apologize (not that I would accept it, why should I?). There was a british man standing there instead. I took in his appearance, neat hair, glasses, and a normal hight.

"Who are you?" I questioned him, ok it was a little rude, but still! I had just broke up with Sam, and I didn't know him!

"Um-m, I'm Merrick. Y-Your watcher."

"My what?" I asked him, ready to slam the door in his face.

"May I come in?"

"Ummm, let me think about it? No!" I wasn't going to say yes to a guy I didn't know!

He sighed, "I should have expected that," he mumbled. He awkwardly cleared his throat.

"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the demons, the vampires, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. You are the Slayer, Leah."

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered. "Look, I'm sorry, but the only help I can give you is to call your asylum."I said.

"Give me a chance to meet me at Ancestor's Cemetery at midnight." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bloody Americans," he muttered.

"Fine,"I sighed.

"You'll show up then?"He sounded shocked.

"I didn't say that,"with that being said, I 'politely' shut the door in his face.

Neither of us did see the midnight-black wolf the size of a horse standing outside cloaked by the darkened night.

**A/N:Instead of Buffy being called Leah is.I hope you don't mind-**

**Brooke**


	2. The First Patrol

Chapter 1: The First Patrol

I sighed as I looked at my clock. 11:30 it read. Seth came home around 3:20, and grabbed a snack and then went to play video games. Sue came home from work at 4:23 on the dot, then she tried to talk to me about Sam and Emily (I still couldn't believe she was on there side!), but I managed to dodge her every time she started to mention it. Dad came home at 5:00, he didn't seem to agree with them as much as Mom, but he didn't full out call it betrayal like I do. We had macaroni and cheese, because it was usually my favorite, but not tonight, it brought back to many memories of me and Sam. I gulped it down as quickly as I could without it being to obvious. I went up to my room trying to decide if I should go. I looked at the clock again 11:25.

I sighed as I thought of Sam and Emily. How could she? She was supposed to be my sister. She knew how much I love him. _She still knows_. A voice whispered in the back of my head. I still can't make myself believe that Sam, _my_ Sam, broke all those promises we head swirled with memories of me and him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Sam!" I screamed in laughter, as he tickled me. I was wearing long green plaid shirt(it was Sam's), and a black two piece black swimsuit. The top was midnight black, it had no straps, and a curved out, an hook of some sort in middle. The bottoms were a plain black bottom with string ties. I wore it mainly to make Sam jealous. Oh! Let's not forget my flip-flops that were black with fake diamonds on the straps. My black hair was down(it hit me in the middle of my back), and I wore no make-up. I smirked when I saw Sam glance at me nervously when he thought I wasn't looking. When we finally get there I unbuttoned Sam's shirt._

_We were celebrating on the First Beach, because the Varsity Basketball Team had an undefeated season ,and my boyfriend was MVP! Paul and some other people turned their cars on, and they put it on the same radio station so we could all hear the music._

_"Now, I'ma gonna slow it down with Chris Brown's, With You!"_

_I was looking around for Sam, when I felt arms around my waist._

_"Hey,"Sam said, kissing my neck, already swaying to the music._

_"Mmm, hey,"I said leanly into him._

_"I swear if Paul looks at you like that one more time,"Sam grumbled. I giggled._

_"You think it's funny? Huh, Clearwater?"_

_"Yeah, I find it kinda amusing,"I giggled, when Sam playfully bit my neck, after our laughing died down, and we stared to listen to the song a more serious mood came over both of us._

_"I love you,"I said softly, my arms on Sam's, which were around my waist._

_"I love you,"Sam whispered in my ear. I let a couple of versus play until I asked._

_"Forever, Sam?"_

_"Forever, Lee-Lee," he had said it with such a tone of finality that I believed. _

* * *

><p>I fought the urge to break into tears. I could practically feel their betrayal run through my veins. It hurts that the two people(my boyfriend and sister) I trusted the most, the two people I let break down my walls, hurt me in such a way.<p>

I looked at my red clock.

11:50

_Maybe, this slaying thing can help me get over Sam?_

Even if it was still a question I knew what I was going to do.

* * *

><p>I showed up at Ancestors' Cemetery at 12 o'clock not a moment before. I looked around for Merrick. I found him standing there in front of a grave, holding a stake? He pushes his glasses up his nose, as a sharp wind swirled threw the air.<p>

"Anna will rise soon,"he said. I read the name on the gravestone. _Anna Herring. _I fought the urge to trace it with my fingers. He gave me a stake.

"The Slayer slays, The Watcher-"

"watches," I cut him off. He shot me an annoyed look. I smirked at him, making him give an exasperated sigh.

"teaches,"he corrected me. I rolled my eyes.

"Good to see you changed." I nodded. I had changed into a white short sleeve t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and brown boots with a strap across the ankle. Suddenly, a pale hand shot out of the ground. I shot Merrick a frantic look. He held up one finger, a sign for me to wait. I shot an annoyed look at him. Let get attacked by a vampire, and let's see how he feels then! The new-born vampire climbed out of the gruesome grave.

"Instinct," was the only thing Merrick told me before the fledging attacked me. I dodged the sluggish punch, and I threw a roundhouse kick to her head. I stabbed the stake through her chest.

"No,"Merrick yelled."The other side!"I blushed scarlet as I managed to get my stake back. I quickly staked her(on the correct side this time) as Merrick's advice swirled around my head. _Instinct. _I saw her turn to dust.

* * *

><p>I sunk to the ground as soon as the fight was over. Merrick quickly hurried over to my side. If I wasn't in such a shocked state, I might've laughed.<p>

"Oh my god,"I muttered."I killed someone." I repeated it over and over again not wanting to believe it.

"Actually, you didn't." I glared at him.

"That's not helping!" I growled waving my tan arms. He sat down on the ground next to explained that they looked human, but they weren't a demon took control over your body, and well, you became a vampire .I nodded feeling better. I stood up on shaky legs.

"Well, to be fair that was sorta fun," I said. Merrick laughed, looking years younger. We continued through the cemetery finishing up my first patrol. Neither of us had no idea what would happen in a years short worth of time as we strolled threw the cemetery, it seemed that the darkened night kept us secret. It seemed as if we blended in with it. It seemed to hide us from the outside world, it almost seemed like it protected us, like it kept us safe. I was beginning to like the dark.

When I got home, I grabbed one of my the spare notebooks I never used. I recored the events of what had happened. I was going to keep this journal/diary incase another slayer ever needs something to learn the end of the conclusion of the entry I put the names of the vampires that I had staked that night. I would even mark the unnamed. It couldn't be that hard, right?

_Anne Herring, Jesse Chan, Steve Harlow, and Phoebe O'Niles_


	3. Lothos

Chapter 2: Lothos

I've been the Slayer for a little over ten months. Every time I staked a vampire I made a note of it in my diary.

We were sitting in the library when I decided to tell him. I surprisingly found out that Merrick was the school librarian. La Push High School was having a dance, a dance in which I had to go. Merrick laughed himself silly, until I shot him the look that made Master Vampires stop in their tracks. He held up his hands in defeat.

"You know what's even more amusing, there's a new vamp in town." Merrick's head snapped up.

"D-Did you get a name?"

I shot him a offended look,"Yes."

"Well?"

"Oh right, some dude called Lothos,"he spit out his tea.

"L-Lothos?"he asked weakly. I nodded. The first bell rang, signaling that I had to get to class.

"I-I'll talk to you after school,"he called after me as I let the library door shut behind me.

I walked to history class. I quickly grabbed my book from my locker and made it to my seat before the tardy bell rang. I was flipping through our history books, knowing about the more popular events.

I looked up as someone sat next to me. "Hey," I smiled politely at her. I knew Sam had entered the class room, because of the whispering the he started. I felt self-conscious. I looked at my purple tank top, white sweater, denim mini skirt, pair of black boots, blue medallion coin necklace, and my braided cotton bracelet that had fake gold pieces. I thought I looked fine. Apparently you couldn't be the captain of the basketball team without having some kind of fame around here!

I should know, I'm head cheerleader.

The teacher started to lecture us the French Revolution. I didn't really pay attention. I just tuned in when things were interesting. This was going to be an interesting last semester.

She asked a someone a question as soon as the bell rang. "S_aved by the bell," _I thought as I watched him run from the classroom.

I went to math class with Mr. Howards for second hour. He gave us a lecture about how this could be the best math semester we ever had if we worked at it.

Third hour was L.A. with Mrs. Marshall. She explained what we were going to do the last semester and gave us a list of books that she personally enjoyed. She was nice and quick-witted. I think that's why everyone who had her class liked her.

For Forth hour we had lunch with the lunch-ladies. What a surprise!

Fifth hour we had our elective, on Fridays it was Art.

Sixth hour was Study Hall, or as I convinced the Principal last year our cheerleading practice hour.

Last hour was U.S. History with Mr. Montgomery.

After school, I walked quickly to the library to talk to Merrick."Leah!"a guy yelled. I spun around quickly to find Sam jogging over to me.

"Leah,"he started to say.

"Look Sam I really don't mean to be rude, but there is somewhere where I am needed." I tried to walk past him. "Leah, please understand how sorry I am that things ended that way."

"I understand Sam,"I said. I ran past him and walked quickly in direction of the library. I winced when what Sam said finally sunk in.

I pushed the door open to the library, having no idea what Merrick was about to tell me was worse, much worse.

* * *

><p>I found Merrick pacing in the library. I was surprised, having never seeing him this worried.<p>

"Merrick?"I asked jumped about a foot in the air.

"Y-Yes, Leah come on in."

"Merrick what's going on?"I asked him.

"Leah you need to know about Lothos." Merrick said. I nodded.

"He is an 80 centuries old vampire."I tried to hide my shock, 80 centuries? Merrick continued, "he is also very famous not for his age, but for his reputation to err d-defeat slayers."I was shell-shocked.

"How many?"I chocked out.

"My last two and countless more,"he said softly. I knew why he was pacing it now. Dumb it down some and the answer lies underneath it all. I was dead, as good as anyway. I stood up on shaky legs and bolted from the library.

"Leah!"he yelled. That seems like a popular line today doesn't it?

* * *

><p>I walked home, jumping at every little sound. I was shaking like a leaf. I felt sick to my stomach. I walked into my room, and I sobbed myself to sleep that night.<p>

I walked to school like a robot. I didn't even eat last night. The next month I worked harder at slaying. Before I knew it, it was time for the "dance, in which I had to go."Merrick distanced himself from me. I could respect that.

I was a sophomore. My birthday is Jan. 19, nice huh? I turned seventeen this year. One more year 'till freedom! Anyways, I was making a new cheer for my squad when my mom knocked on my door.

"Emily, you, and I are going dress shopping today,"my mom said, her voice firm. "_Sure_, I thought, my thought oozing with sarcasm. "_If I don't die first"._

"Whatever,"I said.

"Now,"she snapped. I sighed.

"Alright, but I need to get dressed." I basically pushed her out the door. I pulled on my jeans,does your face hurt?'Cause its killing me-shirt, and my black combat boots. I quickly fixed my make-up. I slipped my Monique Pean Mwanza Ring, my black braided leather bracelet, I touched my neck to make sure my medallion was still there, and put my sunglasses on. I walked out to the porch where Emily and my mom where sitting there laughing and talking. _No, Leah! It has been almost a need to get over it. _I put my mask firmly in place then I walked over to my mother and cousin, making sure to let the heel of my boots scraped the floor and my mom looked up.

"Leah!"Emily squealed hugging me. I hugged her back, gently. "Gosh, it has been so long since I last saw you!" she squealed_. "I wonder why?" _She told me about the little things that I had missed. I nodded keeping the smile firmly on my face. If Sue noticed she didn't say anything. There was one point where she would be able to spot that fake smile in an instant, not anymore.

Perhaps I became good at acting and she couldn't notice anymore, or she stopped caring. Sue and Emily started to talk and I occasionally put in my opinion.

We (finally) made it to Port Angelus (I sometimes patrol here if nothing shows up at La Push and Forks). My mom immediately pulled us in "Ella's Dresses For All Occasions". Since, Emily had already done her dance. I was "sick"-I'd probably just found about handed me countless dresses and finally we made it down to one. When, I saw a beautiful red satin dress.

"Mom," I whispered in awe. I pointed to the dress. Emily saw it and noticed it and talked to the sales woman, and she got it down for us. Then she handed the dress to me.

"It's my size."I told them.

"Well," I said nervous, "Might as well try it on, right?" Emily and my mom nodded, but the sales women pushed me towards the dressing room I slipped off the blue dress, and slowly put the red was no mirrors in the dressing, I slowly walked out of the white dressing room. Emily gasped and Sue put her hand to her mouth and squealed and told me I look gorgeous. The sales women smiled at me and nodded. I let my mom and Emily do everything else for the rest of the day. I went home tired that night. I was still scared to Lothos might find me, but I knew I was going not go out without a fight. With that comforting thought in my head, I fell into peaceful darkness.

* * *

><p>For the two weeks Merrick pushed me harder than ever, telling me I needed to be prepared for Lothos. I complied, even if I thought it was pointless. I was the day of the dance when it happened, when my world fell apart. When my world finally caved into slaying, the monster I'd become.<p>

I was patrolling, going to find any information on Lothos. The vampire that I forced to tell me said that Lothos was coming, coming after my Watcher. I ran back to the library and Merrick, but what I found horrified me. Merrick was there with a knife, bleeding.

"Merrick!"I screamed, my eyes stung. The sensation was familiar, yet unfamiliar sensation, as if a song you heard once and you heard the same song many years later. I wasn't used to Merrick looking so must _weak. _Blood, the blood was everywhere. "Merrick!" Someone must have heard me scream, because people rushed in the library, I stood there feeling nothing. I seen a lot of scary things, but this was the worst at the time.

Merrick left me a letter, he told me why he had to commit suicide. He told me to be strong, and I had to it if wasn't for me, than him and everybody else in the world.

I trained for what felt like forever the next day. I had to go to the damn dance tonight. F-ing great, huh? I looked at the clock. I really didn't want to go, but I didn't have an excuse. I groaned and headed for the shower.

After the shower, putting on make-up, and finally doing my hair I was going to put on my dress. I knew that Merrick would have loved it. I swallowed hard. I didn't need to cry, not right now. I added the finishing touched to my well, everything. I slowly walked down the steps. I fought the urge to scream! Did they have to be here tonight? I continued to walk down the purse was on the kitchen table. I packed in with everything I might need.

I tried to sneak into the kitchen with my "awesome" slayer powers, but somehow Sam managed to hear the h-e-double toothpicks! How did he do that? Oh, right, the heels.

"Leah?" I almost sighed in relief when didn't call me Lee-Lee.

"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out." I glared at him. Sam flinched, but he still met my eyes, which pissed me off.

"Leah, honey, I didn't even know you were going tonight." Sue, uh Mom said.

"Yeah, it was kinda a last minute decision." It wasn't her choice glared at me, I glared back at her. _I'm so sorry Mom that I'm not perfect like Emily. _I could practically hear the sarcasm oozing out of my voice in my head. Was that sentence weird or was that just me?

"Where's Dad?"

"He's at work since he didn't know you were going." I rolled my eyes people always wondered where I got my ice from, well they didn't have to look that far. I nodded instead of answering. Huh, I was being the bigger person. Merrick will be so surprised when I tell him.

Then, a wave of coldness hit me. I _wouldn't _get to tell Merrick.

"You really do look great, Lee-Lee."I flinched. I looked at her. When had she been so cold? I shuddered at the possibilities.

"Thanks, Ems."I said. I felt satisfied when I saw her jump. Sam glared at me. I simply smirked back at him.

"Ok, that's it. Just go to your room,"Mom said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I need to be going," I spoke. I walked briskly to the kitchen. I almost gagged when I saw some of Emily's muffins laying there. I rolled my eyes again. I was the one who taught her how to cook! I snatched my purse from the kitchen table. I ran my fingers over the smooth dark wood. I remembered when Sam came to dinner with me to meet my parents.

_Flashback_

_Sam was nervously tapping his foot as he drove to my house._

"_Sammy, I don't see why you are so nervous. They are going to love you,"I kissed his cheek. We finally made it to my light blue two story house. I grabbed Sam's hand._

"_Are you nervous?"he asked. I nodded, he chuckled. I hit him in the shoulder._

"_Sam,"he laughed easily, and he kissed my cheek. I straightened my white dress with a light brown bow in the middle. I looked down at my brown boots. I glanced at the buckle that was across each ankle. I spared a look at the darker brown soles._

"_Does this look ok?"I asked anxiously._

"_It looks amazing as the girl wearing it,"he muttered warmly in my ear. I smiled at him. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and he lead me inside._

_End Flashback_

We spent the rest of the night laughing and talking to my parents and Seth.

I don't get to see Seth a lot these days because he is always with Jake and his friends. I hated that Mom let him do want ever he wanted. It wouldn't ever help him. I sighed and checked to make sure I had everything in my purse.

Stake, check. I took it and laid it on the table, so I could dig around in my purse.

Matches, check.

Phone, check.

Mini hairspray, check.

Wallet, check.

I grabbed my gold clutch purse, and I out the door before anyone could say anything. I walked quickly to the school. I was thanking my lucky star (I don't have lucky _stars_) that in La Push you could walk almost anywhere. I was almost in the gym when I heard him.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here,"Lothos head whipped around. I started to dig around in my purse. I managed to grab my matches, but I couldn't find my stake!

"Shit!"I cursed. Lothos let out a loud, cold, mocking laugh.

"Aw, is the Slayer unprepared?"he let out more "laughter."

A word on my hairspray bottle caught my frantic eyes.

_Flammable._

I grasped it tightly as he came up behind me. "Boo!" I spun around. I felt something shove me. _Smack!_ I hit the wall.

"Aw, are you going to set me on fire?"he chuckled.

"You're so cute, pretty little girl,"he then made a grab for my neck. I barley managed to avoided it. I quickly grabbed my hair spray and sprayed it on the flame making it shot out at Lothos. He screamed as the fire hit him in the stomach. He charged toward me. I set the drape on fire. I knocked him off his feet. He roared, standing up. I shoved him into the draped before he could charge. He screamed and turned to dust.

"Who's the little girl now?"I smirked .I quickly ran home. I ran up to my room. I changed clothes, let my hair down, and cleaned all the make-up off my face.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I tried to smile at my reflection, but it came out a grimace. I'm pretty sure that I got expelled, but I'll deal with on Monday. I drifted off into peaceful darkness.


	4. Moving to the Hellmouth Part1

Chapter Three:Welcome To The Hellmouth:Part One

I stared silently out the were moving to Sunnydale, yay me! Please note the obvious sarcasm.I glanced at my I-Pod and turned it up. Music was my therapy, I needed it after everything that happened. I was letting go of La Push. I was not going to miss going to the beach on Sunday and getting salt water up my nose. I wasn't going to miss having thirteen kids to a class. I wasn't going to hold on to La Push, what was there to hold on to anyway? Besides Seth and Dad I mean. I felt Sue tap my shoulder, so I pulled my headphones out,"Hey I'm going to stop at the gas stop ahead to you want anything?"

"No, thanks."She nodded and hurried to the store. I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat when there was a knock on my window. I jumped a mile high in shock. I scowled, annoyed when I saw who it was. I reluctantly rolled down the window knowing that Merrick would want me to. "What do you want ?"I sneered.

"Lee-Lee, please-" "Don't call me that," he held up his hands in defeat. He put this kind of pout on his face. When we were together it would have been just to cute, but now it couldn't have been more annoying. I raised my eyebrows at him, popping my gum,"Well?"

"Leah you can't leave La Push,"he said. Oh hell no! He broke up with me, there is no freaking way I would let him tell me what to do. I would rather sleep with an evil vampire! "Don't you dare try and tell me what to do, Samuel Levi Uley,"I hissed, narrowing my eyes into silts. "I'm just trying to protect you,"he hissed back. "I haven't needed your protection since the day you broke up with me. So, stay the hell away from me!" He looked beyond shocked."You better go before S- uhh my mom comes back."He walked away slowly, like every step hurt him. I hope to the gods that it did. I hope it felt like a knife was stabbing him in every part of his body. I leaned my head back against my seat. I hummed the lyrics to one of my favorite songs, Just An Old Boyfriend by Kaci Brown. I pulled the book I was currently reading out of my bag called Blue Plate Special(**A/N I love love love this book :D)**.Mom slammed her door as she got in, making me jump."Next stop Sunnydale?"she offered."Sure." Next stop, Sunnyhell.

Everything went by in were vampires, that I knew. One of them was carrying a torch heading to what looked like a cave, then it was a cemetery. I didn't recognize it at all. It focused on an angel headstone. I continued to toss in turn. This was probably killing my hair. A skull popped up then faded away. There was a gold solider thing on a book cover it looked like. One thing was for sure, it was human. We were back in the cave, and there was just clumps of candles four or five in different spots. A pale bald guy stood there in the middle of what looked like a throne. He was wearing all black leather. Eww. Then a hand shot threw what looked like an Egyptian man. I saw a flash of the side of the pale man's face. I saw the torch again and the back of a man with dark skin and hair. There was another man, but I couldn't see him very well. The candles where in the background of it all. I saw a belt buckle with some kind of engraving on it. I turned to the other side of my bed. I saw a book. It was old and worn. It was a deep woody brown color with the fading gold lettering of the word "vampyr". The pages of the book were weird. They looked like demons. I saw a silver cross in a plain box. I saw myself taking the simple, but beautiful cross out of the box. I really didn't wear crosses anymore because Sam had gotten me one. I saw an army of _something_ marching towards something I couldn't see. I saw more imaged of the cave and another headstone. I saw the hand of a vampire touching a head with dark brown hair. I saw four or five vampires in their "game face". The pale man, whom I figured out was a vampire, snapped he head towards me. The last thing I saw was his blood red eyes.

I shot up out of my bed stifling a scream.

"Leah, get your butt out of bed!" Sue screamed.

"I'm up!" I yelled back.

"Well, hurry up please!" I groaned and got up.I pulled on the clothes I picked out the night before. I jumped in the shower after lying my clothes down on the counter. I took a quick cold shower. I came out blow dried my hair and pulled it in a high ponytail out of my face, I quickly as I could I slapped on some makeup. Next stop Sunnyhell High.

Mom pulled up to the high school, and well kicked me out of the car basically."I love you, too." I muttered.I walked in the school with my head held high, but I made sure to keep a friendly smile on my face.I wanted to be the Leah before I grew up to fast as my Daddy would say, I'm a Daddy's girl always have been, always will the way they were looking at me I guess they didn't get new kids every other. Well, hell.

Finally, I made my way to the principle's office. I knocked on the door, waited three seconds then entered. "Leah Clearwater, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, umm that's me!"I said with as much enthusiasm as I could. "Sophomore, late of La Push High School in La Push-"

"I know this, sir." I interrupted, I just really wanted to get to class. I winced when I realized that wasn't the right thing to do."Sorry," I muttered half-heartedly. "Interesting record,"he continued."Quite a career." I watched in shock and awe as he tore my transcripts to pieces, he is going to wish he hadn't done that."Welcome to Sunnydale, a clean slate that is what you get here, what's past is we're not interested in what a piece of paper says, even if it says...whoa."

" Mr. Flutie, look I understand that my transcripts are a little... different."

"Is different the correct word, Miss Clearwater? Not uh dismal?"

"It wasn't that bad..."

"You burnt down the school gym."

"Oh yeah about that... Well, you said that we get a clean slate here, right? Maybe that's what I need, a clean slate."

"Leah don't worry other schools might say,"Watch you step," or "We'll be watching you," but that's just not the way we do things here. We want to service your needs and help you respect our needs, but if your needs and our needs don't mesh... " he slipped the tapped up transcript back into my folder when he slammed his hand down on the yellow folder, I jumped in response, offering a smile that turned more like a grimace in return.

I probably still had that grimace on my face when I walked out into the hall. I was digging in my bag trying the find my schedule, when someone bumped into me, contents of my purse spilt out everywhere."Sorry,"I squeaked. The couple just looked at me and kept walking."Oh gee that's real nice."I muttered to myself. I bent down and trying to collect my things. I only looked up when I heard a guy's voice say,"Can I have you?"I raised an eyebrow."Uh, can I help you?" I smirked at him,"Thanks."I said sarcastically as possible."I don't know you, do I?"

"You should, I mean I was born and raised in Sunnyhell." A look of pure shock came across his face."I'm kidding, I'm Leah."

"Xander is-is me."

"Thanks."I said, a little more sincerely this time.

"Well uh, maybe I will see you around? Maybe at school, since we both go there,"

"Nice to meet you."I stated as I tried to walk away as quickly as possible.

"Oh, hey you forgot your-"I pretended that I didn't hear him and kept on walking.

I was trying to pay attention to the teacher was going on and on about the Black Death. I was even taking continued about how it got started."If you look at the map on page sixty-three you can trace the spread of the disease into..."her voice trailed off as I looked around for a textbook.I felt someone bump me. I turned around a girl had half her textbook on my desk. I gave her a grateful smile, 'Thanks' I mouthed. I smiled in asked some jock a question just as the bell rang."Saved by the bell,"I muttered as he tried to get out of the classroom as quickly as possible.I heard someone snort next to me."Hi, I'm Cordelia."

"Leah, thanks again."I smiled at her.

"If you're looking for a textbook of your very own, you can probably find them in the library."

"Oh, thanks, where would that be?"

"I'll show you, come on."

"So your from La Push, right? In Washington?"

"Yup! Go wolves," I said sarcastically, she giggled.

"Cheerleader?"I nodded."Head,"I said, she looked impressed."Well you'll be ok here, if you hang with me and mine, you'll be accepted in no course we'll have to test your coolness factor-"

"Look Cordelia, I'm not the coolest person in school in more."

"Okay then, but before you decide you might want to stop by the Bronze."

"The who?"

"It's the only club worth going to. They let anybody in, it's in the bad part of town."

"Well, I'm going to leave that part out to my mother, though she probably wouldn't care, and where is the bad part of town?"

"About half a block from the good part of town. We don't have a lot of town here."I more than La Push."Well, uh I'll think about it. Thanks , again."The bell rung, hurting my ears."Good, I'll see you at gym, and you can tell me everything there is to know about you."She turned around and walked away."Great," I called after her."Well you see I burnt down my other school's gym and I kill vamps and other things the crawl in the night, yeah I can see that going over well,"I muttered sarcastically to myself.

I carefully walked pushed the doors to library open."Uh, hello?"I peered inside."Is someone here?"I looked down at the had circled a caption about local boys missing in red marker. I felt a quick tap on my shoulder."Oh my god,"I jumped. I spun around. I saw a man standing there, the librarian I'm guessing."Can I help you?"I narrowed my eyes at the British new Watcher."I was wondering if you had any textbooks I could borrow?I'm new."

"Miss Clearwater?"

"That's call, guess new kids are rare, huh?"

"I'm ...the librarian-" I cut him off."My new watcher I'm guessing. If you want to fool anyone loose the accent."he ignored me, "I was told you were coming." Obviously, I thought."I'm going to need _Prospectives on 20th Century_-"

"I know what you're after," he slammed a book down on his title was "Vampyre."I dropped my bag.

I grabbed his collar, and I brought his face close to mine,"How did you get this book?"

"I-It's a slayers handbook."

"I don't need it, I'm not a newbie." I released his collar."Sorry, but I had a slayer nightmare and that-"I pointed towards the book."Was in it."

He nodded."Was there any vampires in your dream?"

"Nightmare, and grab a pencil and paper and I'll draw him for you."He quickly handed me a pencil and a piece of paper and handed to me.

"Will you grab my books when I'm drawing him."He nodded."Thanks," I muttered. Thirty minuted later Cordelia found me just as I handed Giles the drawing, and I was stuffing books in my bag."Oh Leah, there you are!I just wanted to tell you that you won't be meeting Coach Foster, the woman with the chest hair, because gym was canceled due to the extreme dead guy in the locker."

"What?"I couldn't believe here, not now.

"Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker," she said.

"Dead?"

"Totally dead."

"How did he die?"I asked concerned.

"I don't know,"she said.

"Were there any marks?" Giles asked her.

"Morbid much. I didn't ask."

Giles nodded," There has been a series of murder in others parts of California,"he explained to Cordelia."Oh well, you might just want to stay in here and get caught up."She walked away as quickly as she came."So Giles, who can help me get caught up?"I smirked at him."Try Willow Rosenberg."I smiled at him and left as quickly as Cordelia.


	5. Moving to the Hellmouth P2

Chapter 5: Moving To The Hellmouth P2

I swung my head side to side looking for this Willow person. "Um, hey you!Do you know where Willow Rosenburg is?" He just pointed in a direction, not saying a jerk!I rolled my eyes and stomped in the direction he pointed in.

"Uh, Willow, right?"

"Why?I-I mean, hi."I let out a giggle. "Uh, did you want me to move?"

"Let's start with, "Hi,I'm Leah!" then let's jump into me asking you for a favor. It doesn't envolve moving, but it does include you hanging out with me for a while."

"But aren't you hanging out with Cordelia?"

"I can't do both?"

"Not legally,"she said that so seriously that I couldn't help but snort.

"Look, I could seriously use the help on catching up, and I heard that you were the person to talk to."

"Oh, I could totally help you!If you have 6th period free, we could meet in library."

"Okie dokie!"I smiled at her.

"I love it there!It has a great collection, and the new librarian is really knows everything, and he brought all these cool historical volumes and biographies, and am I the single dullest person alive?"

"Not at all,"I laughed. Then, I heard Xander's voice, "Hey, you guys busy?Are we interrupting something? We're interrupting."

"Um, yeah kinda of," I said.

"Hi!Leah, this is Jesse and that's Xander,"Willow said.

"Oh, me and Leah already know each other. We're old friends, very close." I just stared at him. "I never knew that a few hours made you old friends, but hey whatever," I friend Jesse said, "Is it me, or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?"I snorted."No, it's, uh, it's not you."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I think."I raised my eyebrows at Willow, she just giggled.

"Ya know, we just wanted to welcome you, make you feel at home, unless you have a scary home."Jesse quipped. "And to return this," Xander said, holding up _my_ stake. "The only thing I can think is that you are building a really little fence."I blushed. "Uh, no, actually it was a joke between me and my friends in La Push."I lied. "So what do you do for fun?What do you like?What do you look for in a man?Let's hear it." I just raised my eyebrow. "If you have and dark, painful secrets you'd like us to publish..."I laughed nervously, "Well, I had a boyfriend, he cheated on me with my cousin/ex-bestfriend, and I burned down my school gym on yeah, I have a little brother named Seth, but he stayed with my dad in La Push."They all looked shocked. "What, you wanted to know about me!"I all glanced at started to laugh, and it was like a chain reaction.I was laughing so hard that there was tears running down my cheeks and my sides were aching.I didn't even think it was that funny, I just really needed to laugh.

* * *

><p>It was my free period, and I decided to check out the dead guy from the locker.I slinked down the hall way, careful not to make a sound.I reached to gym door quickly, tugging on the door I saw that it was locked at cursed under my breath, I coughed just as I snapped the lock to make sure no one heard it.I quickly pulled the door open and ran in, making sure to close it behind me.I quickly rounded the corner.I winced when I saw the blanket covering the guy's body.I looked around, my senses on high alert.I quickly pulled the blanket back to check his neck.I almost growled when I saw the bite mark on his neck.I looked at the bite mark carefully. Sometimes, you can tell the age of the vampire that bit the victim by the bite mark.I was guessing older, because this one was perfectly concealed. Messy enough to be a newborn, but at the same time the holes weren't big enough for a one. You see, a newborn's holes are usually bigger because they are typically more hungry than an older vampire.I sat back on my heels, totally confused,"Well, hell."<p>

* * *

><p>I burst into the library."Alright, what's up with this town?"<p>

"Sorry?"Giles inquired.

"You heard about the dead guy, right?The dead guy in the locker?"

"Yes."

"Cause it's the craziest thing, he's got two teenie tiny holes in his neck, and let's not forget that all of his blood has been drained." I said as I bounded up the steps to where Giles was."Isn't that abnormal?Aren't you just going,"Ooh?"

"I was afraid of this."

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't!I-I was worried that I wouldn't fit in, that I would have a crush on some jock, or even that I wouldn't be able to catch up.I didn't think that there would be vampires on campus, and I don't care."

"Well then, why are you here?"

"To tell you that...I don't care, which I don't, and have now told you, so... bye."I said weakly.I walked away as quickly as possible.

"Is he, will he rise again?"

"Who?"I turned back around.

"The boy."

"No,"I sighed I didn't want to slay anymore, it only got me hurt and the people around me killed."He's just dead."

"Can you be sure?"

"Yes,"I said, very annoyed.I turned and tried to walk out of the library.

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you?You think it's a coincidence you being here?That boy was just the do you know about this town?"

"It's about a whole 24 hours away from La Push."

"Dig a bit in the history of this place, and you'll find a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences.I believe this whole area is a center of mystical energy, that things gravitate towards it that you may not find elsewhere."

"Like vampires?"

"Zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, everything you dreamed was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be real by the light of day. They're all real."

"Dude, er, Giles I can't really read all this at once, so how about I read it when we actually face the problem, ok?"I said handing him back his books, besides I had Merrick's books anyways."Oh, I have an idea why don't you kill them?" "I'm Watcher, I haven't the skill."

"Aw, come on.A little stake to the heart, some beheading, it's like swimming!"

"A slayer slays, a watcher-"

"Watches,"I pulled the same trick as I did with Merrick.

"Yes...No!"I smirked, he fell for it!"He t-trains her, he prepares her."That pissed me off.

"Prepare me for what?"I demanded."Losing my boyfriend, because I couldn't make it to the dates? For getting kicked out of school?For losing all of my friends because suddenly I was a _freak_? Having to resign as head cheerleader because I couldn't work it in my schedule?"I didn't mention the fact that I finally convinced Merrick to let me re-try out. "Go ahead then, prepare me!"I stomped out of the library, tears stinging me eyes.

"It's getting worse."

"What's getting worse?"

"The influx of the undead, the supernatural occurrences have been building for years. There's a reason why you are here and a reason why it's now."

"Yeah, because my mom decided to move here _now_," I rolled my eyes.

"Something's coming, something, something, something is going to happen ."

"Well, how about you figure out what that is and tell me, soon."

"The signs as far as I can tell, point to a crucial mystical upheaval soon, days, possibly less."

"Would it be that hard to say an increase in demons soon, your in America now watcher, act like it, and come on this is Sunnydale!How bad of an evil can there be?"I rolled my eyes, my dad always told me that they were going to get stuck up there one day."That was the bell, watcher.I gotta go."If only I knew how bad of an evil there in Sunnydale, if only I knew.

* * *

><p>I picked up two dresses of my bed, I held one up to me in the mirror."Hi, I'm a bitch who only cares about what some looks like."I held up dress number two,"Hello, would you like me to do your homework? I used to be so good at this," I sighed. Sue decided to pick that moment to walk in, "Hi, hon."<p>

"Hey,"I replied.

"Are you heading out tonight?"

"Maybe, I was waiting to ask until you got home."

"Oh, will there be boys there?"

"No mom it's a girl's only club,"I said sarcastically, smiling.

"Well, just be careful," said laughed.

"Cheerleader's honor," I winced."Uh, I mean I will," she smiled at me sadly."Are you going to try out here?"she asked me.

"I don't think so,"I said.

"You know, I think we can make it work here.I got my positive energy flowing.I got a new shipment of paintings coming tomorrow for the gallery.

"That's great!"

"It's hard, new town and all, it is for me, too. I'm trying to make it work.I'm going make it work."

"I know," I was a bit awkward, since I haven't been that close to my mom since me and Sam broke up.

"You're a good person Lee-Lee,"I flinched, my eyes welled with tears. It wasn't the fact that I still liked Sam, because I didn't. It was the betrayal that hurt.I turned around quickly, "Um, Mom could you please leave so I can get ready, I want to try and leave in about fifteen."She nodded.I heard the door shut behind her.I sighed sadly and dove back into my closet, looking for something to wear.

* * *

><p>I painted my nails a red as soon as I got home.I had done my make-up right after.I did a classic smokey eye, Vincent Longo Dewdrop Radiant Blush(which is basically a pink with gold flecks mixed in), and Burberry Beauty Lip Glow Nude Rose No. 14.I fixed my hair after I did my make-up.I bobby pinned the top half back, and then I curled what part of my hair I left down.I picked out a red sequin embellished tank-top, a short sleeve leather jacket, a classic black mini skirt, and knee high black boots. For jewelry I decided on my blue coin necklace, black and silver diamond bangles, and silver cross earrings. On the way out of my room I picked up my I Love London bag with the London skyline in the background. It had been a gift from Merrick.I stuck my wallet that I had gotten for wet seal in it. The wallet was a shiny silver and black crackle kind of design.I did a once over in the mirror and decided I was ready to go."Hey Mom I'm heading out!" I yelled."Ok honey, have fun!" "I will,"I yelled back as I shut the front door behind me, taking off down the sidewalk.<p>

* * *

><p>I was maybe half way there when I felt that tingle in my stomach.I paused, just for a second to see if I heard footsteps that weren't mine, there wasn't.I kept walking, my shadow was on the wall. Ha, I thought even vampires can't hide there shadows! I slowed down my pace just a bit.I bit my lip when I saw another shadow behind me.I hurried into an alleyway, trying to be as quiet as possible in these boots.I almost growled. Straight ahead was a dead end.I looked up.<p>

I watched from where I was as the man slowly rounded the corner. He's was pretty cute, I thought. No, bad Leah!His footsteps echoing loudly in the alley. He looked around trying to see me, but he didn't look up.I seriously hoped he walked under the pole soon, my arms were staring the shake. Finally, I thought as I swung down, nailing him in the back of the head.I was surprised when he rolled out of it instead of landing face first. Obviously not a rookie.I quickly put my foot on his firm chest. He chuckled. He freaking **CHUCKLED**!

"Is there a problem, ma'am?"

"What do ya think? Why are you following me?"

"I know what your thinking-"I cut him off.

"Well, hell. That's what I always wanted a mind reading demon," I said sarcastically.

"I don't bite," that caught my attention.I slowly raised foot of his firm chest, my guard still up.

"The truth is...I thought you would be taller, or bigger muscles and all. Oh, you're pretty spry though."I glared at him, then I sucker punched him in the jaw.

"How's that for bigger muscles?"I spat. He raised his hands in a I surrender manner, but he still had that stupid smirk still in place.

"What do you want?"I growled.

"The same thing you do."

"Which is?"I asked, letting my guard down just a little as he moved closer, "To kill ' kill 'em all."

"Sorry. That's incorrect. But you do get this lovely watch and a year supply of Turtlewax. What I want is for vampire and demons to leave my family alone!"I snapped.

"Do you really think that's an option anymore?You're standing at the mouth of hell, and it's about to open," he reached into his jacket, pulling something out."Don't turn you're back on this,"he flipped me a jewelry case."You've got to be ready."

"Whatever for?"I said sardonically.

"For the harvest,"he said must Giles's friend.

"Who are you, or _what_ are you?"I took a step closer, my slightly cocked to the side.

"Let's just say...I'm a friend,"he walked right past me, his arm lightly brushing my shoulder.

"Have you ever considered, maybe I don't want a friend."

"I didn't say I was yours."

"Damn cryptic asshole, telling I need bigger muscles,"I muttered under my breath.I slowly opened the jewelry box, I was shocked to find a beautiful simple silver cross necklace."Well, hell,"I was getting attracted to the guy err vampire.I slipped the necklace around my neck sticking the box in my purse.

* * *

><p>I finally made it to the Bronze, handing the bouncer the money is said on the board.I quickly entered.I looked around trying to find <em>someone<em> that looked familiar._This would never happen at La Push_.I thought bitterly, suddenly homesick._Suck it up, Leah. This is your home now.  
><em> I walked around the Bronze when I finally saw a red-head at a table._Willow_.I bounced up to her, "Hi!"

"Oh, hi!"she smiled at me.

"So, are you here with someone?"I asked, curious.

"No, I'm just here.I thought Xander was going to show up."she admitted.

"Oh! Are you guys, like ya know, going out?"I asked her.

"No, we're just friends."

"Aw, I've been where you are. We dated for about three years,"I said.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Well, he cheated on me with my best friend/cousin and tore my heart into tiny pieces,"I answered bluntly.

"Oh, one of your dark, painful secrets,"she practically glowed with innocence.

"Yeah,"I laughed.

"We used to go out, but we broke up."

"Really, why?"

"He stole my barbie." I looked at her, what?

"Oh, we were five,"she informed me.

"Oh, that makes a lot more since."

"I don't date a whole lot... lately."

"Why not?"I tilted my head to the side.

"Well, when I'm with a boy I like, it's hard for me to say something cool or witty or anything at all really.I-I can usally make a few vowel sounds, and then I have to go away."

"I can't be that bad,"I said sympathetically.

"No, it is. I think boys are more interested in a girl who can talk."

"You haven't been dating lately, have you?"I smiled at her.

"It's probably easy for you."

"No, not really,"I laughed.

"I-I mean, you don't seem to shy."

"Well, my philosophy...Do you want to hear my philosophy?"

"Seize the day 'cause tomorrow you might dead. Not original, but very true. You know, why waste all this time being shy and worried if this guy is going to laugh at you? Carpe diem."

"Oh, that's nice,"she said, looking thoughtful.I spotted Giles, looking around.

"Hold on, I'll be back in a min."

"Oh, that's OK. You don't have to come."

"I'll be back," I smiled at Willow.

* * *

><p>I swerved my way through the crowd to get to Giles.<p>

"So, partying with the student's Isn't that kind of kinky?"I smirked at him.

"Uh, right this is me having fun. Watching clown hair prance about is hardly my idea of a party.I'd much rather be a home with a cup of Bovril and a good book."

"You really need a personality," I said seriously.

"This is a perfect breeding ground for vampire activity. It's dark, it's crowded...Besides, I knew you were likely to show up-"

"Aw, gee thanks."

"And I have to make you understand,"he continued on like I didn't interrupt him.I rolled my eyes.

"That the harvest is coming.I know your friend informed."

"What did you say?"

"The harvest, does that mean anything to you.'Cause I'm drawing up a blank."

"I'm not sure-Who told you this?"

"Some guy. Tall, dark, gorgeous in an annoying sort of way. Let's not forget to add cryptic.I thought you'd be buds."

"No,"well, hell.

"The he say anything else?"

"Something about the mouth of hell, he annoyed the crap out me." I said dramatizing "the mouth of hell"."Telling me I need bigger muscles," I grumbled under my breath.I turned came up behind me.

"Look at them, throwing themselves about, completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them."

"Ignorance is bliss."

"Or perhaps your right. Maybe there is no trouble signs could be wrong. It's not as though you have been having any more nightmares."I tensed up.

"I didn't say I wouldn't ever slay another vampire. It's not like I have fluffy bunny feelings for them.I'm just not going to miss out on my life because of it."

"Will you be ready?There's so much you don't know about them, your own powers."

"I know enough,"I hissed.

"Oh, really?A vampires appears to be completely normal, until the feed is upon them do they reveal their true demonic visage."

"I know this."

"The point is, a slayer should be able to see them anyway, without looking, without you tell me if there is a vampire in this building?"

"Probably,"I snapped.

"You should know. Even through this mass and this din you should be able to sense , try. Reach out with your mind."I glared at I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.I felt a tingle in my stomach, and focused harder.I slowly opened my woodsy brown eyes, letting them sweep over the crowd."You have to hone your senses, focus until the energy washes over you, till you-you feel every particle-"

"There's one."

"Where?"

"Right there, talking to that girl!"

"You don't know-"(**A/N I'm sorry but I just love this part so much)**

"Oh, please! Look at his jacket. He's got the sleeves rolled up. And the shirt?Deal with that outfit for a moment."I rolled my eyes.

"It's dated?"

"It's carbon dated! Trust me, only someone living underground for ten years would think that was still in style."

"But you didn't... hone."

"Oh, no!"

"Isn't that-"

"Yes."

"What's she doing?"

"Carpe diem."I snarled._Damn it! _I turned around, trying to make it as quickly as possible to Willow, following tingle in my stomach.I couldn't see them!I looked dug through my bag, I forgot a stake!Guess I'm was going to have to improvise.I followed the tingle around the corner. I spun around.

"Leah!"

"Oh Jesus, Cordy you scared me half to death!"I put my hand over my heart.

"Same to you," she laughed.

"Guys this is Leah,"I got a bunch of hi's and smiles.

"Hey, I would like to chat, but I have a drink waiting on me."I walked off.

"That was quick. Well done.I need to go the harvest thing-"

"I can't find them!"

"The vampire is not dead?"

"Negative, but my social life is in the ICU."

"So what do we do?"

"You go do what Watcher's do best, research.I'll find them." I walked passed Jesse, who was talking to some blond.

"Jesse! Have you seen Willow?"

"No, why?"

"I saw her walk out with some guy, and I need to find her,"I said pulling on his arm, heading out of the Bronze.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you two leaving already?" Xander asked me.<p>

"Oh, god Xander! Have you seen Willow?"

"Not tonight, no."

"She left with a guy."

"We're talking about Willow, right?"

"That's what I thought, man."Jesse said.

"Scoring at the Bronze. Work it, girl-"

"I need to find her. Where would he take her?"

"Why? Oh, hey I hope he's not a vampire, because then you might have to slay him."

"Was there an announcement? Was it in the newspaper?Is there anyone is the freaking town who _doesn't _know I'm the slayer?"_  
><em>

"Um, me."Jesse announced.I glared at him,"Not now!"

"I only know that you _think_ you're that slayer, and the reason why I know that-"

"Whatever, I don't care!Just tell me, where would Willow go?"

"You're serious."

"No, really,"I said sarcastically."If we don't find her there is going to be another dead body in the morning."

* * *

><p>I was racing through the cemetery, Jesse and Xander trying to keep up.I burst into the moslem, just as I heard Willow scream.I dropped my purse in the door way."Well, doesn't this just look cozy?A little bare, but some paint and a few throw pillows, might as well call it home."I said twirled the stake I tore off a branch right before I entered.<p>

"Who the hell are you?"

"You mean there is someone who doesn't know?That's a relief!I'm you telling having a secret identity in small towns are hard work."

"Leah, we bail know, right?"

"Not yet,"the other vampire snapped.I nodded at Xander.

"Ok, first of all...What is with the outfit?Live in the now!"I said, hopefully distracting them do the others could get."Now we can do this the hard way...Well there's only the hard."

"That's fine with me."

"Are you sure?Now this ain't gonna be pretty, we're talking about violence, strong language, adult content..." I heard the vampire behind me growl, lunging at me.I quickly stabbed him in the heart, ripping my stake out as soon as it was in. I didn't even turn around.I heard the dust hit the floor. The blonde looked shocked."See what happens when you play dirty,"I tssked.

"He was young and stupid."I lunged at me. Oh, crap she was more skilled than she looked! I threw a roundhouse kick to her head, she ducked and threw a punch at me.I knocked her to the ground."You know I just wanted to start over, maybe even get over Sam, but no you just had to ruin it for me,"I growled, kicking her in the stomach.

"Who are you?"

"You mean you have figured it out? Well, now I know what the phrase dumb blonde means!"I felt someone wrap their hand around my neck.

"I don't care."I struggled in his hand.I kicked him where the sun don't threw me across, my back hit the wall."Oof!"

"You were supposed to be bringing a offering to the Master. We're almost at harvest and you dally with this child!"I huffed offended, as I struggled to sit up."We had someone, but then she came. She killed Thomas. Luke, she's strong."

"You go.I'll see if I can handle the little girl."I kept my head down. He pulled me up.I yanked myself out of his grip, and I started to kick the crap out of him.

"You're strong."

"Really?Gee, thanks."I punched him in nose. He then back handed me across the face.

"I'm stronger."

"I doubt it!"I snarled.

"You're wasting my time."

"Yeah, well then we're even, you're wasting mine, too."I said, backing up towards the entry way. He shoved to top on the coffin towards me.I jumped over it, and flipped across the grave, knocking him down.I grabbed my stake, which I had dropped when he grabbed my neck.I was about to stake him when he grabbed my arm."You think you can stop me?Stop us?You have no idea what you are dealing with."

"I know I can,"I snapped, kneeing him where the sun don't shine.I broke out of his hold. He shoved me in the side of the cement coffin.  
>"And like a plague of boils, the race of man covered the on the third day of the newest light will come the harvest, when the blood of the men will flow as wine, when the Master will walk among them once more. The Earth...will belong to the old ones, and hell itself will come to town."He grabbed me around the neck, and flipped me over into the coffin."Aah!"I screamed when I heard the bones crack. Everything sounded quiet, but I still felt that tingle in my stomach.I slowly rose. I was almost up, Luke dropped himself down on top of me."Aaah!"<p>

"Amen,"he grinned and pinned my arms down, leaning towards my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have to admit that was really fun!So...should Jesse live? What do you think about Angel? The Scooby Gang? <strong>

**I'm super sorry at how long it took me to update. We are moving houses and I have cheer practice, so between those I hardly have time to write! Anyways, tell what you thought!LOL-**

**Brooke.**


	6. The Harvest Part One

Leah The Vampire Slayer

Chapter Five: The Harvest Part One

"Ugh!" I felt his fangs get closer and closer to my neck. I did everything I could to throw him off of me, but he was just to HEAVY! "NO! Get off you ugly, ugh!" Then suddenly he jumped back from my throat as if he had been shocked. He let out a growl, I used his momentary shock to push him off of me. I ran out of the crib as fast as I could, trying to find Willow, Xander, and Jesse. I heard Willow scream, "No! No! Get off!"

"Hey, cheapo why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He looked up at me, big mistake. I kicked him in the face, hard enough to break a human's neck. He took off running before I could do anything else. I took off running in a different direction, making sure I heard Willow's footsteps follow mine.

I hid behind a gravestone as Willow yelled, "Xander!" to grab the vampires attention. I leaped from behind the gravestone kicking them both before they could charge at Willow. I ripped a limb from the closet tree, getting in potion ready to use it as a stake. I came right at the vamp he was to surprised to do anything but let me stake him. I came up behind Willow and Xander, looking out for any thing that could pose as a threat. "Where's Jesse?" "I don't know, they surrounded us," Willow announced, sounding panicked. "That girl grabbed him and took off," Xander explained. "Which way?" I inquired quickly. "I don't know." The wind blew my hair out of my face as I whispered the person's name I had failed to save, "Jesse."

**~End Scene~**

The next afternoon Giles started his explanation to Willow and Xander, "This world is older than any of you, contrary to popular mythology, it did not began as a paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their, uh, their, personal hell. Then in time, they lost their purchase on this reality, and the way was made for mortal animals, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures."

"And vampires," I injected, holding ice to my arm.

"Ok, this is where I have a problem, because we're talking about vampires. We're having a talk with vampires in it." Xander said, sounding annoyed and a little bit frightened.

"Isn't that what we saw last night?"

"No, No, those weren't were just people in need of a really bad facial or maybe they had rabies. It could have been rabies, a-and that guy turning to dust? Well, that was just my exhaustion from the week taking its toll. That's what I said the first time I saw a vampire, after the screaming part, and pulling to stake out of the wrong side of their chest."

"Oh, I-I need to sit down."

"You're sitting down, Will."

"Oh, good for me." I shot her a sympathetic look.

"So vampires are demons?" Xander questioned.

"The books tell that the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul." Giles handed Xander the book. "He bit another and another. So the walk the Earth. Feeding, killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and for the old ones to return."

**~End Scene~**

"And that would be what?"Xander exclaimed.

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the slayer, one girl in all the world, a chosen one."

"He just adores doing this part," I said dryly.

"All right, the slayer hunts vampires, Leah is the slayer. Don't tell anyone, I think that is all the vampire information that you need."

"Except for one thing: How do you kill them?" Xander asked again.

"You can't. I do."

"Well, Jesse is my-"

"Jesse is my responsibility. I let the blond take him."

"That's not true," Xander assured me.

"If you hadn't shown up, they would have taken us, too. Does anybody mind if I pass out?" Willow added.

"Breathe," I said quickly, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Breathe," she repeated.

"So this big guy Luke, he talked about an offering to the Master. I don't know what or who, but if they weren't just feeding, than Jesse might still be alive. I'm going to save him."

"Uh, this may be the dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?" I fought to say something rude towards Willow, I offered her a meek smile instead, "And they'd believe us, of course," Giles remarked, saving me from having to say anything.

"Well, we don't have to say could just say that there's a bad man." I smiled at Willow's naivety. "They couldn't handle it even if they did show up. They'd only bring guns," I told her.

"You have no idea where they took Jesse?" Giles asked.

"Zilch, I tried to look around, but as soon as they got clear of the graveyard, they could have just...vroom!" I answered.

"They can fly?"Xander asked.

"They know how to drive," I chuckled.

"Oh," he sounded oddly disappointed.

"I don't remember hearing a car," Willow told us.

"Let's take an enormous intuitive leap, shall we, and say they went underground."

"Vamps really rely on sewer systems they can get anywhere in the entire town watching catching any rays, but I didn't see any access around there."

"Well, there's an electrical tunnel that runs under the whole town."

"If we have a diagnostic of the tunnel system, it might indicate a meeting place. I suppose we could go to the building commission."

"As if we have time for that," I said wearily.

"Uh, guys there may be another way," Willow said.

**~End Scene~**

"There's the stupid thing."

"That runs under the graveyard," Willow told us.

"I don't see any access," Xander pitched in.

"So all the city planes are just open to the public?"

"Um, well, in a way. I sort of stumbled onto them when I accidentally decrypted the city council's security system," Willow said meekly.

"Someone's been naughty," Xander teased.

"There's nothing there," I growled.

"I think you're being a bit hard on yourself," Giles told me.

"You're the person who told me that I wasn't ready. Understatement! I thought I was on top of everything, and then that monster Luke came out of nowhere-" I stopped as I remembered, he _didn't _come out of nowhere. He came up behind me.

"What?" Xander asked me.

"He didn't come out of nowhere. He came from behind me. I was facing the entrance, he came from behind me, and he didn't follow me out. The access to the tunnels is in mausoleum! The dumb blond must have doubled back with Jesse after I got out! I'm _so _freaking retarded!"

"So what's the plan? We saddle up, right?"

"Wrong, I'm the Slayer and you're... you're not." I said.

"I knew you'd throw that back in my face."

"Yeah, well deal with it, this is deeply dangerous!"

"I'm inadequate. That's fine. I'm less than man."

"You're not inadequate. You're 100% human."

"Leah, I'm not eager to go into a dark place full of monsters, but I do want to help. I need to."

"Well, then, help me. I've been researching this Harvest seems to be some sort preordained massacre, rives of blood, hell on charmless.I'm a bit fuzzy however, on the way be that you can wrest some information from that dreaded machine." My eyes widened in shock, what? "That was a bit, um. British wasn't it?"

"Just a tiny bit. Say hello to the new word, glad to see you made it."

"I want you to go on the Net."

"Oh, sure. I can do that."

"I'm out. If Jesse is alive, he'll be back." I didn't say anything about me.

"Do I have to tell you to be careful?" I whirled around, smiling at him sadly. I turned back around and walked out of the library. I knew I couldn't leave to campus during the day. I was almost out of the gate when I heard Mr. Flutie say, "And were do we think we're going?"

I rolled my eyes, putting a charming smile on my face. "It's my lunch hour, and I was in the library. I offered to help , because I know how hard it is to be new, he asked me to go pick up some volumes from the library down the street. I'm sorry, but he didn't give me a note, but you can go ask if you like."

"What?"

"He asked to pick up a special book for him. Did my transcript mention I'm a bookworm," At least the last part wasn't a lie.

"What?" He repeated.

"You can ask him," I reassured.

"Well, maybe that is how they do things in 've got that royal family and all kinds of problems, but here at Sunnydale, nobody leaves campus while school's in session. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, I'm really sorry, but that is how they did things at my old school, also." I smiled at him innocently.

"_That's _the Leah Clearwater I want in school. Sensible girl with her feet on the ground." He stalked away. I jumped over the fence with ease, using my slayer skills to disappear from sight, smirking the whole way. "Feet on the ground, thanks for the idea."

**~End Scene~**

I cautiously slipped into the mausoleum. I felt another presence behind me, I didn't pay any attention it because I really didn't want to have to stake any more vampires than necessary. I was just about to enter the tunnels when I heard the person's footsteps behind me, they sounded familiar... "I wouldn't be one hundred percent surprised if you have a key on you," I slowly turned, a smirk dancing on my lips.

"They really don't like me dropping in."

"How come?"

"They really don't like me."

"I just couldn't imagine why," I laughed, smiling for what felt like the first time in ages. He rolled his eyes, "I knew you'd figure out this entryway sooner or later. Actually I thought it was going to be a little sooner." His smirk saying payback was a bitch."I'm oh so sorry you had wait," I mocked him. I sighed, "Alright if you are gonna be popping up with this cryptic wise man act, at least tell me your name," _and so I can look you up in the Watcher's Diaries. Hmm, maybe that should be a TV show, ya know like the Vampire Dairies. _I wad broken out of my musings by the mysterious man, "Angel."

"Cute name," I winked at him. I spun around to the lock, trying to figure out the best way to break it.

"Uh, don't go down there."

"Live with my going."

"You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk. Tonight, is the Harvest. Unless you can prevent it... the Master walks."

"Since this Harvest thing is such downer, why don't you stop it?" I gazed up at him, he chuckled with dark amusement, a small smile stretching across face. _He has such a pretty smile,_ I thought.

"Cause I'm afraid." I spun around, bringing my heel down on the lock expertly. It hit the ground with a hollow clang. "They'll be expecting you." I took a tiny step away from the door. Towards Angel.

"I let someone get taken, they're down there now. Even if there's a chance he's still alive, I have take it. I have save him, Angel. Do you know what its like to have friend?" I wanted away from my vulnerability. He looked at me with those sad, pretty eyes. I felt a tugging inside, like all I needed were for his eyes to be happy and bright. I let an apologetic look slip on my face.

"That was supposed to be an obvious yes." He gazed at me with those sad eyes.

"When you hit the tunnels, head east towards the school. That's where you're likely to find them." I let a smirk slip on my face. "Gonna wish me luck?" I asked playfully. He let his own smirk on his face. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I gazed in his eyes for a little longer before turning around. I stepped into the tunnels carefully. I took a few more steps disappearing in the tunnel, but I still heard it. The smallest of whisperers, "Good luck."

**~End Scene~**

I carefully descended the steps. My hand floating across the rusted bar. I carefully slipped down the stairs, not making a noise. I continued to follow Angel's directions when I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around. "Xander, what are you doing here?" I hissed. "Something stupid, I followed you." "Stupid? I wish, it's more like suicidal!" "I couldn't just sit at home and do nothing!" I sighed, even though I didn't want him and Willow in this life I understood he wanted to help save his friend. "I understand," I told him. "Now GO AWAY!" I snarled. "No," he snapped back. "Xander, you're gonna have to!" "Look, Jesse's my bud, ok? If I can help out, that's what I got to do." I glared at him, "Alright, just stay out of my way." I motioned for him to follow me. "Besides, It's this or chem class," I shot him a look of disbelief, he did not just say that!

**~End Scene~**

"Ok, so... crosses... garlic... stake through the heart." I nodded. "Sounds simple, huh?"

"Cool. Of course, I don't actually have any of those things." I rolled my eyes and handed him a spare cross. "Nice job," I stated sarcastically. "Well, the part of my brain that would tell me to bring is still busy telling me not to come down here. I have this, though." To my horror he pulled out a flashlight. "Turn it off!" I hissed. "Ok, ok." I struggled not to glare at him through the darkness. "So, what else?"

"What else what?"

"For vampire slayage?"

"Fire, beheading, sunlight, holy water, the typical stuff you see on T.V."

"You've done some beheading in your time?"

"Yup, I was pinned down by the quaterback from the opposing team. Well, he was before he became a, ya know, a vampire. Anyways, he had a extremely thick neck. All I had was a small pocket knife I used when I went fishing with my dad-" Xander laughed nervously. "You're not enjoying this story, huh?"

"No, actually, I find it oddly comforting." I looked at him, almost checking to see if he was sane.

**~End Scene~**

"They're nearby," I said softly. "How can you tell?" Xander inquired. "There isn't any rats." We continued to walk quitely. We heard a noise coming from the right. Jesse lied there, he couldn't be... "Jesse!" Xander exclaimed. "Well, hell!" I quickly followed Xander. He sprung up, a pipe in his hand. "Jesse!" "Xander?" Xander pulled him into a hug. "Jesse, man. Are you okay?" Jesse replied sounding frantic, "I am not okay on a epic scale. We've got to get out of here." Xander and I both looked down at the shackle on his foot. Something wasn't right. Why would they leave him here with only a simple shackle? Angel had told me that they would be expecting me. "It's cool. Leah's a superhero." Rolling my eyes I bent down, "One second..." I broke the shackle as easy as 1, 2, 3. "You think anyone heard that?" Xander worried. A shadow flashed across the wall. We all took off sprinting through the dark.

**~End Scene~**

"They knew you were going to come," Jesse stated. "They said that I... I was the bait." Then why a simple shackle? "Oh, great. Now you tell us," I had to smile at Xander's sarcastic remark. We continued to trot down the dark path. I just turned the corner when I heard an animalistic growling sound. "Crap," I muttered. "Oh, no! No, no, no!" Jesse freaked out. "Is there any other way out?" I snapped at him. "Umm, I don't know. Maybe, come on." He took off running and we had no choice to follow him. "Wait! Wait! They brought me through here. There should be a way up... I hope." He took a left and we were off running again. Coming to a boiler like room, I realized we where stuck. I looked around, starting to panic, "For some reason I don't think this is the way out!" I snarked off. "We can't fight out way back through those things!" Xander exclaimed. "What do we do?" he questioned. I was about to tell him to ask the guy who lead us here when Jesse spoke up, "I got an idea." Xander and I turned and looked at him. He was vampire, full on game face. Damn it! I knew they were plannig somthing! I should've went faster! "You can die," he said this simply as if he were telling us to go eat ice cream. My eyes widened and I took a deep breathe. Well, hell.

**~End Scene~**

"Jesse, man... I'm so sorry," Xander said remorsefully. " 'Sorry?" Jesse scoffed. "I feel good, Xander. I feel strong. I'm connected, man, to everything. I- I can hear the worms in the Earth." I started to pull the huge, metal door closed, already thinking up a plan of what to do with Jesse. "That's a plus," Xander said breathlessly. "I know what the Master wants," my ears perked up at this. "I'll serve his purpose. That means you die.. and I feed," he smirked. "Xander, use the freaking cross!" He quickly raised his hand, and Jesse flinched back, growling. "Jesse, man, we're buds. Don't you remember?" Oh, he remembers, I wanted to say, but he doesn't care. "You're like a shadow to me now." "Then got out of my face," Xander said cooly. He grabbed Xander's arm (the one holding the cross) and threw him against the wall. When he turned the feed, he forgot about little ole' me. I wiped out his legs from under him and threw him to the oncoming vampires. I started to push on the door, but it wasn't doing any good the thing was stuck! I grunted, "help me!" Xander got up and started to push on the rusted door. With his leverage and my strength, the old door finally started to close.

Just as it closed a vampire was able to reach his arm through. His claws almost scratching me in the face, I let out a little sheirk. I snapped at his hand with me teeth, and he pulled back his hand from the door. Feeling it finally shutting, I leaned against it. Making sure to lock it. "We need to get out of here," I said. "There is no out of here," Xander replied. I could feel them banging against the door, trying to get in. Xander started to flash his actually useful flash light, "Up there!" He pointed to a vent that would be our ticket out here. I started to tug and pull on it, trying to get it to come loose. Xander left the door, shining the light better on the vent. As soon as he did the beating on the metal became louder. To my horror, a pale hand shot up over the top of the door.

I finally pried the vent open. Xander was almost half way through when a head appeared above the doorway. When he was finally through I quickly started to lift myself up. I heard them come through just as I pulled myself through the vent. Following Xander, we crawled furiously, the vampires right behind us. Finally, Xander found a ladder that lead up into the light. He carefully pulled himself through, turning around to help pull up. _Hurry, hurry! _I urged in my mind. I was just about out, when my worst fear happened. A vampire managed to get a hold of my leg. I tried to struggle, but I didn't have any ground. "Xander, pull! You have to pull!" I flailed my leg around, trying to get the vampire to let go of me. Xander was able to pull me a few more inches. The demon's hand was pulled into the sulight. I started to kick my leg around even more. He finally gave up, and he let go of my ankle. Falling back on the pavement, if was safe to say that Xander and I were relieved.

**~End Scene~**


End file.
